Lost Without You
by Caskett-41319
Summary: The story starts from the ending of Season 5, it's AU. Jack gets kidnapped by the Chinese, Audrey does everything in her power to get him out of China, but will that be enough? JackAudrey. Chapter 3 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fic, i'm just borrowing them for the meantime.

**Author's note:** Basically the first chapter is just of the last Jack and Audrey scene before he gets kidnapped, Feedback would be great :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

"Mr Bauer I'm going to have to stitch this wound."

Jack simply nodded his head, his mind was on the chaotic events of the day. He had woken up as Frank Flynn and now he was re-united with his love, and on his way to spend the rest of his life with her. He knew that he had a lot to answer for, considering that moments ago he had taken down the President of the United States, but for one thing he was certain on was his new life with Audrey Raines.

A car door slamming ahead caught his attention. There standing mere three feet away was Audrey. She gazed at him, her face etched with worry.

"Can you give me a second?" Jack asked the medic.

"Sure" the medic replied.

Jack pushed his way through the S.W.A.T.S teams, trying desperately to reach Audrey. Finally they came face to face, her eyes locking with his.

"Hey." he said softly,

"Hey" Audrey replied, taking a step forwards, "Jack when I heard you captured the President I…" her voice trailed off.

"Everything is going to be alright.. I promise." he replied.

Audrey smiled, "Jack…" she said, reaching for his hand. Audrey couldn't believe that after 18 months of believing he was dead, that he was here standing in front of her. They could finally settle down and plan their life out. "How long do you have to stay here?" she asked him.

"Not much longer" Jack answered, "They can debrief me tomorrow."

Audrey grinned, knowing he was probably lying. "Are you sure..?"

However, she didn't get a verbal answer to her question, instead she was rewarded with his lips on hers. His tongue eagerly seeking hers, his hand reaching up to frame her face.

Audrey bit back a moan, he hadn't kissed her like this, since their last night together in the hotel. Eventually, they pulled apart, the need for air became too great. Jack stared into her wonderful sea green eyes, his hand still framing her face as his thumb, rubbed her cheek tenderly.

Audrey gripped his shoulders, " I can't believe you're really… you're really here." she whispered.

Jack was about to respond when an agent suddenly appeared, interfering with their moment.

"I'm sorry" he spoke, "But Agent Bauer, there is a phone call for you, from your daughter."

"My daughter?" Jack questioned his hand had a firm grip around Audrey's waist, ensuring that she would stay with him. He felt Audrey squeezed his arm reassuringly , maybe Kim had decided to forgive him after all.

"Yes, a Kim Bauer?"

Audrey briefly smiled, finally Jack's life was beginning to turn around for him. Jack nodded, turning his head back to Audrey.

"I'll be right back… I promise." he whispered to her.

Audrey smiled, she knew how important this was for him, "Take as long as you need I'm not going anywhere." she replied.

Jack gazed at her once more, he lent into kiss her briefly "I love you." he breathed.

Audrey, still dazzled by the moment smiled, she still couldn't believe that he was here with her. Before she could reply to his statement he was gone from her grasp.

----

Jack made his way into the deserted building, _why hadn't the agent just put the call through to his mobile? _he thought. It was strange but he thought nothing of it, he was just glad that Kim had even phoned him at all. Walking down the shabby corridor, he saw the phone on the wall, the receiver was balanced on top. He took a deep breath and picked it up.

"Kim?" Jack asked. There was silence, "Kim?" he said again. But before he had a second thought someone grabbed him from behind, trying to smother him with chloroform. Jack reacted immediately by punching the man in the stomach, however another guy dressed in black with a balaclava on, clutched onto his arms, forcing the cloth onto his face.

'_Don't breathe in_' his mind screeched. However, his lungs did not comply with his brain and he inhaled the gas. Slowly he felt the chloroform take its effect; he opened his eyes once more to glance towards the door. There he saw Audrey; she had a smile plastered on her face. _'I'm sorry' _he thought _'I'm so sorry Audrey'. _

Taking a last look at his lover, Jack's eyes finally dipped for the last time.

-----

Audrey glanced at her watch; Jack had been in there for nearly ten minutes. Surely the phone call wouldn't take that long. She sighed and headed into the derelict building, opening the door she stepped into the corridor. Sure enough there was the phone but Jack was nowhere in sight.

"Jack?" Audrey spoke, her voice filled with worry. She felt her stomach turn over, bile raised to her throat. He had disappeared again; there was no future with him. The small light of hope she had imagined was now destroyed. Audrey turned and ran out of the door.

"Agent Davis" Audrey cried, "Jack Bauer is missing."

Davis looked at Audrey and saw the fear that coated her face. He spoke into his radio, "All units, Jack Bauer is missing, I repeat Jack Bauer is missing."

Audrey ran onto the road, her eyes frantically searching for him. How could he have just disappeared, just like that?

TBC

Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to all those who reviewed. Sorry it's taken so long to get the next chapter up. Anyway here it is. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

**Chapter 2 **

Jack slowly began to regain consciousness, as his eyes darted around the damp room. Where was he? And then the memories of before came flying back, he remembered getting a phone call from 'Kim', a picture of Audrey came flashing into his head, she must be thinking that he had left her again. Then it all made sense, the agent had been foreign…how could he have been so stupid!? It was one of the most obvious set ups and he, Jack Bauer the man that had taken down the President of the United States, had fallen for it.

He cursed himself internally. The Chinese had come for him; they had yet to get their revenge. Before he could think on the subject any longer, the door opened, revealing the two men that had captured him only moments ago. The man strode up to him, kicking him in the ribs while the other savagely punched his face.

"This way Mr Bauer." the men said, dragging him onto his feet, and literally pulling him down the corridor, through a metal door and into a large room, where his fragile body was dumped on the floor. There he was greeted by the man that had haunted him for the last year and half, Cheng Zhi.

Cheng walked over to the grovelling Jack, curled up at his feet. He stared at Jack with pure hate.

" You surely must beware Mr Bauer" Cheng paused " that China has a long law memory, Only 18 months ago you invaded our territory and killed our council" he stared at the Jack's beaten face "Did you really think we could forget?"

Jack looked up helplessly at his captor, "I know how this works, I need to make one phone call…please." he begged, he needed to speak to Audrey. "Just one phone call.." he pleaded once again. However, Cheng had no sympathy for the man. Knowing that he wasn't going to make the phone call to Audrey, he gave up all hope, there was nothing else to live for. His daughter had abandoned him and all he had was Audrey, and without her life wasn't worth living.

"Kill me…" He whimpered " just kill me"

"Kill you?" Cheng sneered "..You're far too valuable to kill Mr Bauer"

----

"Ms Raines there is a call for you from Mr Buchanan"

Audrey took the phone from the Agents' hands. "Bill?"

"Audrey, what the hell is happening there? I just got a call from Division saying that Jack has gone missing?"

Audrey wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. " It's true , I was with him and an agent said that he had a call from his daughter, so he went to take the call and then when I came to check on him he had vanished."

Bill sighed, "Are you sure that he hasn't just disappeared again?"

"I'm positive Bill, he promised me that he'd come right back and you know how much a promise means to Jack."

Bill rubbed his eyes, he had been hoping to go home and catch up on his sleep. "Alright Audrey, come back to CTU, I'll get Chloe to bring up the satellite pictures at the time and we'll need a description of this Agent from you okay?"

Audrey nodded "Yeah I'll leave now." and she hung up the phone.

Bill replaced the receiver into his place and wandered down to Chloe's' station.

"Chloe" he said.

Chloe, as usual looked up from her computer, scowling at that fact that he had disturbed her. "Yes?" she said

"Chloe, Jack has gone missing."

"What do you mean he has gone missing? I thought he was with Audrey at the staging area?"

Bill nodded his head, "He was, but then according to Audrey, an Agent came to tell him that he had a call from Kim and the next thing Audrey knows is that he's gone."

"Oh god. What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to bring up the satellite images from the last ten minutes." Chloe nodded her head, her fingers furiously tapping on the key board.

----

Audrey walked into CTU, her mind was still trying to process that Jack had disappeared yet again. She sighed as she cleared security, she had lost him for the last 18 months and when she had finally come to terms with his death, there he was again. Her heart had begun to save and build up hope, that she could now share a future with Jack.

At first she had been shocked when she found out that he'd staged his death, claiming to not have told her for her own protection and she believed him. Audrey finally understood Jack Bauer, she knew what made him tick and she admired him for how loyal he was to his country. However, fate again had worked against them and Jack had been taken from her.

"Audrey" Chloe yelled from her station, distracting her from her thoughts. Audrey looked up and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry about what happened with Jack." Chloe began, never feeling so awkward in her life.

"Thank you." Audrey stated, "Have you found anything from the satellite pictures?"

Chloe's' face wrinkled, "Morris and I have been working on it, but there's something odd."

"What?" Audrey asked,

"The pictures from the time you said he was taken seem to be deleted."

Audrey shook her head, "That's not surprising, and I suppose it was just a shot in the dark anyway. Let me know if you find anything." Chloe nodded her head.

-------------

_One day later..._

"Audrey" Bill said softly gazing at his watch, "You've haven't slept in over 48 hours. Why don't you go back to your apartment and get some sleep, this is all going to be here for you tomorrow."

Audrey shook her head, "No Bill, I'm fine."

Bill sighed, "Audrey you're not, you look shattered. We've done the best we can today, you've given us the description of the agent. You can't do anything else, this is all going to take time."

"Have you tried to contact Kim?"

Bill nodded "Yes, we left a message to call us. Now Audrey you need to go."

Audrey nodded her head, Bill was right, there was no point in wearing herself out. "Alright Bill I'll go home, but please will you phone me if you hear anything?"

"Of course I will Audrey. Now I'll see you in a couple of days."

Audrey paused, "I'll come in tomorrow" she replied as she packed away her laptop and files.

"No" Bill answered, placing his hands on Audrey's arm, stilling her for the moment. "Rest first, then come in a couple of days okay."

"Okay." she said, there was no point in arguing with him. She looked around CTU once more and then made her way towards her car.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jack placed his head on the cold, damp floor of his cell. His eyes scanned the room looking, longing for an escape route. But there was none. Reality struck him, he was headed on a freighter to China and no one knew where he was. A ferocious gale blew through the small, cracked window. Jack, still dressed in his clothes from the previous day, clutched onto his shirt like it was his second skin. He was desperate to find warmth.

Cheng and his men had left him alone for the time being, but had promised to return soon. Jack's stomach growled loudly, informing him that he was hungry. Jack sighed, the food was scarce and the only water provided was in a bucket in the corner of the tiny room. Jack shifted his tenuous body to the container, lapping the water from his hands. He needed to survive. He was determined to, for Audrey's sake. He had failed her not once but twice and had no doubt broken her heart yet again.

"Audrey" he croaked. He yearned to see her beautiful face, her emerald eyes. To feel the touch of her tender lips against his, her body in his hands. If he was going to endure Cheng's torture, then he needed to channel his thoughts. He had to create a safe haven to retire to. Gradually, Jack shut his eyes, summoning his memories of what it was like to be with Audrey all those years ago in Washington

------

"_Jack" Audrey yelled thumping her fist on his hotel room door. "We're going to be late!" _

_Jack raced to put his shoes on before answering the door. Running his hand quickly through his hair, giving him a sexy 'bad boy' look. Finally, he was ready, breathing out he answered the door. _

"_Sorry, I couldn't find my shoes" he exclaimed. _

_Audrey sighed, "My father will kill us you know!" _

"_Audrey the party doesn't even start until 9:30 and its 8:00 Pm now." _

_Audrey felt herself blush as she entered the elevator. "I know. But you know how my father gets." _

_Jack rolled his eyes but couldn't help to grin. He had been working for Secretary Heller for 2 months and he loved every minute of it, especially when he got to work with Audrey. He had taken an immediate interest to her; she was smart, funny and beautiful. But she was also His boss's daughter; however he could not help but notice over the last few weeks how well he and Audrey had been getting on. _

_They walked out of the elevator and met Heller in the hotel's lobby. Thirty minutes later himself, Audrey and Heller stepped out of the limo and onto, what Jack thought to be, the world's largest boat he had ever seen. _

_Heller caught Jack staring at the yacht. "It's amazing isn't it?" _

_Jack simply nodded. The boat was about seven feet length ways and was painted in a magnificent white, which lit up in the moon's light. Averting his eyes from the liner, he extended his arm to Audrey, who took it willingly. The boarded the yacht, greeting people on the way in. _

_The night slowly crawled by, taking a sip of his martini Jack wandered off of the boat and onto the harbour. Audrey watched him as he did so; walking hastily after him she placed her hand lightly on Jack's shoulder. _

"_Where are you going? The fireworks are about to start." _

_Jack smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah, I know, I just needed a break from all the politicians in there." _

_Audrey grinned, "Well I might join you." she quipped as she linked her arm with his. _

_Smiling Jack and Audrey walked down the marina together, the moon and stars illuminating the sky. Muffled voices from the yacht could be heard as the people were setting up the spectacular firework display. They stopped strolling when the first firework shot up into the dark night. _

_Jack stole a quick glance at Audrey and couldn't help but admire her. She was beautiful, even more so under the twinkling night sky. However, Jack's lingering look had not gone unnoticed by Audrey. Her eyes locked with his brilliant blue ones, their faces slowly, unconsciously moved forwards until their lips met. In the background the song, 'Truly Madly Deeply' by Savage Garden could be heard. _

_Jack's breath caught in his throat as his hands came up to frame her face while the other drew her closer to him. Deepening the kiss. 'Nothing can be better than this' he thought 'nothing'._

_-----_

The heavy metal door opening brought Jack back to reality.

"Up" the guard barked, as he grabbed Jack, pulling him to his feet.

"Well Mr Bauer" Cheng sneered, "It appears that your government have yet to discover where you are. It's almost been three days." Jack said nothing, his eyes burning into Cheng's. "A pity that young woman… What was her name…Audrey Raines?" Panic struck his face for a moment as Audrey's name was said from the evil man's lips. "Tell me what we need to know Mr Bauer and we'll release you."

Jack stared at him, pure hate ablaze in his eyes. "Go to hell" he spat.

His comment earned him a brutal punch to his abdomen by one of the guards. Cheng stepped forward, grabbing Jack's hair roughly, "Trust me Mr Bauer, when I'm finished with you, the devil himself won't even recognise you."

The two men threw him gruffly back onto the floor and left the room. In the darkness of the cold room Jack swore to himself that he wouldn't let Cheng win, and he wasn't going to say another word to anyone.

Audrey jolted awake at the sound of her cell phone vibrating on the counter beside her bed.

"Audrey Raines" she spoke groggily down the phone. She had had less that three hours sleep.

"Sorry to bother you Ms Raines, but this is St Mark's hospital. I just wanted to inform you that your father is out of ICU."

A wave of relief rushed through her body, "Thank you so much."

The nurse replied "You're welcome" and the conversation was over.

Rubbing her sleepy eyes Audrey placed her head back on the pillow and sleep claimed her once again.

--

The afternoon light shone through Audrey's semi-closed blinds. Moaning, her eyes fluttered open, her hands coming up to rub the last signs of sleep from her face. Reaching for her phone, she hit the speed dial to call Bill.

"Hello?" he said his voice barely audible.

"Hey Bill, Sorry for disturbing you. I was just wondering if you had heard anything on Jack."

Bill sighed, "No not yet Audrey I'm sorry. With everything going on in the Whitehouse at the moment it's hard to get anyone to listen."

"Have you tried to reach Mike Novick?"

"Yes, but he is no longer the Chief of Staff since Hal Garner was sworn in."

Audrey wearily nodded her head, "Of course. If you hear anything else…"

"I'll phone you." Bill replied finishing off her sentence.

"Thank you Bill… for everything."

Once their goodbyes were said, Audrey wandered into the bathroom.

-----

Audrey stepped into her father's private hospital room which was flanked with two guards. She gazed at her father, at his bruised and battered face. She walked to the bed, stroking his forehead gently.

"Audie?" he whimpered.

Audrey sucked in a quick breath of air. She had never seen her father look so vulnerable, not in control. "Dad" she whispered as the tears began to surge her eyes. "I thought I lost you."

Heller smirked, "You can't get rid of me that easily." he joked pulling Audrey into his grasp.

"The Doctor said that you had a couple of broken bones and bruises but apart from that you'll be fine."

Heller nodded his head, his eyes sweeping the room. Audrey knew who he was looking for before he even asked.

"Where's Jack?"

Audrey averted her eyes, the tears finally spilling over. "He's gone."

A sudden rage appeared in his eyes, "What do you mean he's gone? Has he left you again?"

Audrey shook her head, "I don't know dad. I think he has been kidnapped."

"Audrey by whom?"

Again Audrey shook her head, "I don't know, but I'm sure as hell going to find out."

TBC


End file.
